Living A Quarter Mile
by DesertSpider
Summary: She had known him way before he entered the CIA. It had been three years since she last saw him. Yet as she was completing her latest job she revises a call from the hospital. He entered the hospital to speak to Hobbs not suspecting that he would have another visitor, nor was he expecting that she would be twice as stubborn and be his sister. and insist on helping him.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: DO NOT OWN ANYTHING. SPOILERS FOR FAST 7.

* * *

She walked into the room and leaned against the wall, near where his bed lay. Looking over to the corner of the room she saw his daughter curled up in the chair sleeping. She moved over to the window, looking up at the night sky, ' _it's going to be a long night'_

* * *

The morning light woke him up. Looking around found his daughter curled up sleeping, he looked towards the door and saw her leaning against the wall, one foot raised so it was resting on the wall, arms crossed with her head tilted down wards, and long black hair cascading down.

"Three years Luke, and when I finally come see you. You are in the God Damn hospital. You know my feelings about these places." He was pulled out of his thoughts to find her looking at him her blue eyes where pricing with hidden concern for him. He hated the fact that he made her worry.

"I'm sorry." She looked at him and pushed herself off the wall, walking over to him she leaned down and wrapped him in a hug, being careful of his injuries. Pulling back she sat on the edge of the bed grabbing his hand and placing it in her lap.

He watched her for a few moments before pulling his hand away and lightly bumped her face with his fist. "Cheer up bird. I'll be fine" he watched as her eyes sparked with joy and she let out a laugh.

"You haven't changed a bit Hobbs."

He laughed in response to her. The sound of the two laughing woke his daughter up.

"Daddy who is she?" They turned around to see that his daughter was rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Hobbs smiled at her.

"This sweetheart is your Aunt Kagome."


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER** **: DO NOT OWN ANYTHING  
**

* * *

Hobbs watched as the two girls talked and connected. He was glad that his daughter took to Kagome so fast, not that people ever had a problem taking to her that is. He scoffed at the thought making the two girls look at him, than look at each other when they saw the faraway look in his eyes. They shook their head at him.

"So Aunt Kagome do you put away bad guys like daddy?" the question broke Hobbs out of his daydream and looked at his daughter and then glanced over at Kagome. He saw her smile falter, he knew that the main reason she had never met Samantha before now was the fact that she did not want to be a bad influence on the girl.

"I used to. But not anymore." Hobbs watched his daughter's reaction to her words and smiled, at the questioning look on his daughter's fact.

Kagome watched as Samantha channeled her inner Hobbs and sighed, the girl was too much like her father.

"So then what do you do now?"

"I work on cars" Samantha nodded her head and went back to playing on her tablet. Kagome looked at the clock and saw that it was nearly time to go and grab some food. "Samantha I'm heading out to grab some food do you want anything?" she watched as Samantha just shook her head not bothering to look up at her. Hobbs gave a small laugh which was followed by Kagome who gave a light chuckle at the young girl's actions. "Do you want some real food Luke or are you good eating hospital food?"

"I'm fine eating hospital food Kage's"

With a nod Kagome left.

* * *

Elena walked in to Hobbs room with Dom following her "Got something for you." Dom stood in the door way as both he and Hobbs looked at each other. Elena handed him his finals.

"You risk life and limb to save the free world and what do they give you? jello and a bad 70s tv show." Hobbs laughed at Dom's comment knowing the man was only trying to break the silence that hung over them for a few moments.

"You know its got its perks the sponge baths aren't that bad"

"Dad"

At this Hobbs couldn't help but laugh at Dom's face. He knew the man never pegged him as the father type. "Dom I'd like you to meet my daughter Samantha."

Just as Dom was about to reply he felt someone brush passed him. "No, you don't need to leave and come here. I'm sure you do wish that I wasn't the boss right now. Yes I will tell him that you miss him so much that the next time you see him he will be kidnapped by you and be force to model for you, now go back to work and only call me if your guys get in to trouble." She looked at Hobbs after closing her phone and smiled at the horrified look on his face. To which Dom also chuckled at.

"Honey?"

The others in the room where confused as she nod with a smile on her face. "You know Lu if you only visited more often Honey wouldn't get like that. It's taken both me and Will to stop him from coming after you and kidnapping you."

Hobbs just stared at her in horror before she broke in to a laugh. "Calm down I'm only joking all Honey said was that the gang was trying to drop the job and come see you. That's all and oh they sent this for you." She opened her over the shoulder bag and ruffled around and pulled out a stuffed Teddy bear with sunglasses and a badge on it, handing it to him.

"At least it wasn't a stuffed doll." Hobbs said which made the others confused. The girl turned around and walked over to Samantha and bent down before reaching back in the bag and pulling out another stuffed animal for the girl. This time it looked to be a red fox.

"This is for you" she gave Samantha a hug and ruffled her hair. Standing up she seemed to have just realized that there where two more people in the room.

"Umm hello."

Hobbs laughed at the girl's awkward hello. Dom took the time to take her in. Dark black hair, blue eyes, slim and her leather jacket fit her in all the right places. He knew that if he were with Letty he'd be asking her out.

"Elena, this is Kagome an old friend of mine." Dom watched as the two girls smiled at each other. Dom watched in silence as Hobbs sent Elena and his daughter out of the room. Hobbs watched as Dom studied Kagome. Laughing as he realized that while she was here, she was more than likely going to be running with Dom's Crew.

"Dominic this is Kagome. We used to run together back in the day. Before we entered the force."

Kagome held out her hand to Dom and shook it she saw his eye brow raise when Hobbs mentioned that she was in the force and decided to correct him.

"I used to be in the force quite a few years back because I missed my crew."

"It's a pleasure Kagome."

Kagome looked at Hobbs and saw the spark of mischief in his eye and groaned.

"I'm also her brother."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own anything

a/n: sorry for the late update I have been swamped with projects and exams

* * *

Dom's eyes bugged as he look from Hobbs to Kagome.

"In all but blood" Kagome said as she saw that Dom was trying to look for some family resemblance, between them. Dom nodded his head. Kagome moved to sit on the foot of Hobbs bed and moved to grab the file that was given to him by Elena.

Hobbs saw her hand move towards the file before grabbing it, he saw her give a slight pout before crossing her arms.

"Now Luke are you going to tell me who did this to you." Dom look over at Kagome who was staring at Hobbs with a look that could have gotten Vince to spill his guts. He smirked when he saw that Hobbs was trying his best to resist the pull of the look. Hobbs looked over to Dom.

"It was Shaw's big brother."

Kagome's eyes widened slightly. _Trust Luke Hobbs to get wrapped up in something involving the Shaw brothers._ "Deckard Shaw. What the hell did you do to piss Deck off Lu?"

Both men turned their heads to look at Kagome, surprised that she knew who they were talking about by name. Dom narrowed his eyes at the women who sat at the end of Hobbs bed. Kagome looked up at Dom and sighed.

"How do you know him?"

Kagome turned her head to look at Dom. "Because…" Hobbs cut her off. "Where you intimate with him?" Kagome whipped her head around to look at her brother, with a look of disgust. "No although I will admit that he is attractive, I would not in a million years, I already have one Sesshomaru in my life, I don't need another one." This caused Hobbs to release a sigh of relief. Dom on the other hand was more relieved that Hobbs's sister wasn't sleeping with the enemy.

"I know him because before he went MIA we used to be friends, while he was in the British army."

"I put Owen in the hospital and paralyzed him in the process."

Kagome's eyes widened at the new information from Dom. She looked at her brother, with anger in her eyes that was directed at both Luke and Dom.

"Are you completely stupid Luke you should have called me in when you went after Owen this whole situation could have been avoided if you had just called me! You idiot"

Kagome turned to face Dom who was trying not to laugh. Her eyes narrowed on him. She stood up and walked over to him.

"And you now have a new member of your crew and you have no say." With that Kagome walked away from the men, she passed Elena and Samantha on her way out only to hear her mumble something about men being complete idiots.

* * *

Dom's team was called back in, they were all in an army base which Mr. Nobody and set up in. Dom saw Letty walk in and left the others to see her. When the two walked over to the rest of the group, Dom suppressed a smirk as he heard Tej play some game on his phone while Roman complained about something.

"Wow so this you crew Dom, I have to say that Hobbs down played Romans big ass mouth."

"my forehead is… wait who are you, and how do you know baby oil?"

Dom laughed along with Brian while Tej and Letty just smirked and shook their heads.

"Guys this is Kagome, and she's going to be helping us."

"so I'm guessing that Baby Oil is Hobbs, I know him because I do."

Tej looked up from his game and saw her "Your related to Hobbs aren't you. You have the same style of comebacks."

"I'm offended my com backs are better than that big ape's. And yes I am related to him."

Dom took this moment to drop the bomb on the rest of the crew and smirked at their faces.

"Their siblings."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN.

A/N: sorry for the late update

* * *

Kagome watched in amusement as everyone looked at her in shock. Glancing at Dom out of the corner of her eyes she saw that he was trying not to laugh at their reactions.

"Hold up. You're telling me that this fine piece of work is related to Baby Oil." Roman said, placing his hands on the edge of the table. Tej looked over at him and shook his head before going back to his game, Brian looked at her in shock, before smacking Roman upside the head.

"In all but blood." Kagome said, looking around she caught sight of Mr. Nobody and gave a slight shake of her head _of course he would be involved in this._ Everyone had calmed down after a few minutes. She had zone out while listening to Roman complain only to tune back in at the sound of Police.

"So you already broke into a police station, fine. Then you ask me to stop a tank, wasn't happy about it, but I did it. Then you come up with this brilliant idea to shot down one of the largest airplanes ever. I shot that shit out of the sky. But this right here, happens to be the stupidest idea I have ever heard of in my life." Roman said making her raise her eyebrow in question, to the last part considering she had not been listening to the plain.

"Na the only thing I ever saw him take down was no knees Denisse, remember at Prom." Brain said making Kagome want to laugh at the look on Romans face.

"Really Brian, ya gonna do that here, see ya'll trying to get me off my point, all I'm saying is I'm tired of everybody around me making all the decisions. This time I lead. Seriously if I don't start taking the lead I'm out." Kagome leaned on the table with her arms crossed giving Roman a smirk.

"Well then Alpha what's the plain." This caused everyone to laugh at the look on Romans face, it continued to go on as he tried to clear his throat and keep his eyes on her face.

Kagome's eyes widened in excitement at the sound of the new plain, knowing that this would make her crew back home want to kill her for doing it without them. As everyone went to get what they needed Kagome walked over to Mr. Nobody and leaned against the wall beside him, causing him to look over at her.

"I did not know that you were going to be here Kagome"

She snorted at that, "That I do not believe at all _Mr. Nobody_ I think you had a pretty good idea that I was going to be here." She pushed herself off the wall and made her way to stand in front of him.

"In fact if I were being completely honest with what I thought, I would say you had a pretty good idea of what Deckard was going to do, and you let it go down so you could get people you don't care about to take him down, but that's all hypothetical and of course you would never let that happen, would you? Because you know what will happen if you let anyone on this team get hurt because of you not telling everything, well I'll leave you to think that over now, oh and I'm stealing your sunglasses, they look better on me anyway." Kagome spoke as she took his sunglasses out of his breast pocket, putting them on as she walked away to get her car ready for the road.

"Damn she always manages to get in my head."

* * *

Kagome smiled as Tej drove off the plane, she didn't mind that she was in the "Bitch seat" as had heard Roman calling it in passing, which had earned him a slap upside the head from her. She let out a laugh as the shoot pulled them up from their speeding decent, her phone started to ring, causing Tej to look over at her, shaking her head she answered it without checking who it was, assuming it was Luke.

"How is he?" Kagome gave a light sigh before answering, ignoring Roman having second thoughts about driving off the plane,  
"It's like he never even got thrown out of a window." She head a laugh on the other side and closed her eyes, "am I on speaker?" she heard Tej snort at the question, turning her head she gave him a glare which shut him up effectively.

"You may be." The person responded, the sound of people laughing echoed in the back ground, her response was cut off by Roman screaming through the walky- talky. She looked over at Tej with a raised eyebrow, his face had a smirk on it  
"I pulled his shoot remotely. While he was still on the plane" She could hear the amusement in his voice and had to stop herself from laughing,

"Kagome? What was that?" Kagome cursed softly causing Tej to shake his head as he focused on the landing. "Umm that was the T.V I'm at my hotel watching some movie, anyway who is with you? Hold in a sec." Shooting Tej a look to keep quiet, as he once again looked over at her. The others where already down on the grown all except for Roman. Kagome took the two- way from Tej while smirking, she passed her phone off to Tej who placed it on the holder she had installed in the car when he wasn't looking. "Yo Brian you boy Roman is making friends with the squirrels." She heard everyone laugh at her comment.  
"Ha-ha very funny mini Hobbs. Now get me down." She raised her eyebrow at the comeback Roman made. And shook her head before handing the two- way back to Tej before reaching over and placing the call on speaker.

"Okay I'm back who's with you?"  
"Um Honey and Jean. "Giving a smile she shook her head.  
"Oh Honey, I told Luke that I was going to let you dress him up, not that I am, but you should have seen his face" Kagome smile at the sound of laughter coming from the phone and Tej. Kagome took the phone off speaker and continued the call, until it was interrupted by Brian yelling in the two way.

"GET OUT OF THE WAY!" which was followed by Tej mouthing 'Oh shit' and rolling up his window, causing her to smirk slightly, until the gun started to shoot at them. "Hey Kane I'm going to have to call you back." And without giving Kane a chance to reply she hung up. She braced herself as Tej swerved in to the trees to get out of the range of the bullets.

"Those aren't guns their canons with armor piercing rounds." Tej spoke in to the two- way. Kagome had to hold back a chuckle, _of course they have bloody canons with armor piercing rounds, their transporting a well sought after hacker._ She heard a chuckle coming from the Walky-Talky and realized that she had said that out loud while Tej was still on the Two-way.

Tej seeing a break in the shooting, quickly drove behind the RV everyone else followed suite, Dom and Letty shot hooks in to the back of the RV, Tej went to grab the detonator only to find it wasn't where he had placed it, "Looking for this?" he saw Kagome wave the detonator teasingly before he shook his head, having been around Suki enough to know not to take the detonator from Kagome.  
"Brian, Tej blow it." Dom's voice sounded out from the Walky. Kagome gave a grin that had Tej glad that he had not taken the device away from her, and pressed the button, to back shot out. Making Dom and Letty move out of the way.

Kagome watched in envy as they pushed Brian towards the open back end of the RV while standing on his car, and jumped into it. Crossing her arms she gave a sigh.  
"Now why couldn't I have done that? I mean like I can fight better then Luke. Damn my relations to Hobbs and people not letting me have the cool jobs." Hearing a laugh she glanced over at Tej who was laughing at her, causing her to glare at him playfully.

"Come on now girl, how many people get to drive off a flying plane, now you want to stand on a moving car and fight?" Tej had to hold back a laugh at the look she was giving him. Kagome raised an eyebrow at him "yes" Tej shook his head before looked back at the road. "A woman after my own heart." Kagome laughed at him and lightly punched him in the shoulder. Seeing that they did not have any major part in the plain Tej decided to break the silence that they had problems talking.

"So was that on the phone?" turning her body so her back was resting against the window, raising an eyebrow "Why do you want to know?"  
Tej shrugged his shoulders. "I'm curious to know if that was your secret lover on the phone, got to keep an eye out for competition you know." Kagome laughed at his answer knowing fully well that Tej saw her as a friend and nothing more. Shaking her head she decided to humour him.  
"Well then you'll have to go through a long list there Tej." Kagome couldn't help but laugh at the look he gave her, it almost made her wish that he was drinking water, so she could see him spit it out.  
"I'm kidding, relax. That was my crew back home, it was Luke's old crew to, until we decided to become people of the law, me and Hobbs that is, the others like the life to much to let it go." Tej looked over at her briefly and saw the faraway look in her eyes. "And are you still a person of the law?"  
"if I was, I wouldn't have come to see Luke for the first time in three years?" He saw the regret in her eyes and decided not to ask what had happened to make her go back to her old life.

"So what was that about letting Hobbs get kidnapped and dressed up?" Tej heard Kagome give a laugh and smiled to himself that he took her mind off what was bothering her.  
"Honey likes to designer clothes, he makes a good living off of it to. But it's a long running joke that Luke started by getting to drunk one night, which ended up with him modeling Honey's new line." This caused Tej to laugh, trying to imagine Hobbs modeling. "Man I wish I could have seen that." This caused Kagome to lean close and whisper. "If you're lucky I'll show you the video."  
"He doesn't know that he was filmed does he." Kagome gave him the Are- you- stupid- look.  
"Of course not, now eyes on the –" Kagome trialed off as she saw a familiar car slam in to Dom. Tej followed her line of sight and cursed, they watched as Dom and Ramsey moved in to the trees with Deckard following them.

* * *

Kagome watched as Brian ran up the falling RV and grabbed on to Letty's tail end. "Now I definitely wish I was doing that." Tej shook his head and laughed. "You're insane". Kagome watched as the others ran to Dom as he got out the crushed car. She gave a smile, not bothering to get out of the car, as she felt like it would be intruding on their little 'family' moment. Her smile soon faded as she thought about her family, her thoughts trailed to Luke and how much she wished that she could stay close to him after this all was over, and how much she wished that she could have gotten to know Samantha sooner.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: do not own

A/N my muse has left me, yet I seem to have found a new muse in the past couple of days. I hope it says.

* * *

They sat around Ramsey, who was placed under a gazebo till she woke up. Letty turned her head when she heard Ramsey start to stir. "Hello Kitty's awake" everyone turned their head to look at Ramsey.

Kagome leaned on the pole that was behind Roman, And Tej, with her arms crossed.  
"She don't look like a hacker to me" Roman turned his head to look at Tej. Who raised his eyebrow, "Oh yeah, and what do hackers look like?" Kagome bit back a laugh as she heard Tej's question. Roman look at him. "They aren't supposed to look like that. I'm just saying that like they usually wear those weird glasses, that's all crooked, pimples all over their face drinken soda. I mean with a body like that ain't going to park it behind a computer." Tej turned his head to look at Kagome who gave a light laugh and shook her head, Tej turned back to Roman giving a slight nod at the last part before shaking his head.

Kagome listened to Roman, not aware that Dom was coming up behind her. Dom watched as her shoulders tensed slightly as Roman mentioned how hot Ramsey looks, and shook his head. _Of course Hobbs sister would start to fall for the man who annoys the hell out of him. It's like Brian and Mia all over again._ Dom thought as he walked towards Brian and Ramsey. Briefly placing a hand on Kagome's shoulder giving it a squeeze before moving on. Kagome looked at Dom's back before giving a small smile glad that the large man was giving her a sign that he cared.

Kagome who had more medical training than Brian, decided to push him out of the way after Ramsey had answered his questions. Placing her hands on Ramsey's head she ignored the looks the others where giving her, she lightly felt around Ramsey's head before finding the sore spot on her head, nodding to herself she placed on of her hands into her jacket and pulled out a pen light. Making Ramsey follow the light before she continued her examination of the girl, moving her hands down to Ramsey's ribs, she felt around making sure that they were not broken, finding that they weren't.  
"Well it doesn't appear that you have a concussion just a nice goose egg, and your ribs aren't broken either." Kagome reached back into her jacket and pulled out a bottle of painkillers and dumped two of them in the girl's hand.  
"Here take these it should help to dull the pain. If you start to feel dizzy, nauseous, hear your ears rigging or get a headache come straight to me, okay." She watched as the girl nodded and backed up so Dom could talk to her. She ended up beside Letty.

"What else do you have in that jacket, there girl?" Letty said jokingly to Kagome who laughed and shrugged in response. To be honest, she had everything she deemed to be medically needed in her jacket, including some knives and a gun. It was one of the reasons she let Honey design it for her, he knew that she liked to carry stuff like that on her and not in a bag. Kagome zoned out while Dom talked to Ramsey, her thoughts trailed to a certain member of their team. She knew that she was starting to fall for him, it was a bad habit of hers to fall for the guy with the biggest mouth. She tuned back in when Letty started talking.  
"Now why would you trust us, you barely know us."  
"I know enough" Ramsey turned her head Brain "Ex-cop, military, something like that the way you took out them guys shows training" she moved to Tej "tech guy offended by the hacker remark naturally" then Dom "Alpha" Letty "miss alpha" Roman "joker" Roman looked at her in protest.  
"Wrong. Double alpha, man candy." He stated laughing, which was followed by Tej laughing. "Man sit your candy ass down."  
"The disrespect in here is real"

Ramsey moved on to Kagome "Ex-cop from the way you present yourself I'd say military as well, high ranking to. Medical training, haven't known them as long but you seem to fit in." Kagome smiled and nodded at what the girl said. Since the others knew almost nothing about her they turned to look at her. "Life is binary a series of zeros and ones and only two things keep a group like this together, fear and loyalty. And I don't see a drop of fear." Dom smiled knowing that everyone in the crew was loyal to each other. He knew that Kagome was loyal to a fault as well.  
"She's crazy you telling me that there can't be a double alpha." Roman asked, the others just shook their heads at him. "No Roman it's called Beta, and if anyone is the Beta it would be Brian." Kagome said causing Letty and Brian to laugh at the look Roman gave. "Hater." Roman muttered causing Tej to smack him upside the head. Dom started to talk away from the group. "Tej call it in we're going to the Middle East"

* * *

Kagome sat by Brian and Dom as they had their talk about Brain missing the bullets. "Family, your family hold on to it Brain." Brian nodded and was about to say something in replay but was cut off by Kagome.

"Trust me Brian the moment you can't see family again whither it is by your own choose or not it kills, it feels like you have died ten times over. So listen to Dom and hold on and never, ever let go, fight for them, even if you can't see them always fight. That's what I do." With that she walked away leaving a speechless Dom and shocked Brian behind. Kagome went to the darkest part of the plane to sleep, whipping away the tears that had started to fall.

* * *

 **Abu Dhabi**

Kagome finally had gotten her own car and didn't have to ride 'bitch' thanks to Mr. Nobody. She drove passed Roman and pulled up beside Dom.

She leaned against the post of the gazebo looking out at the water, thanking herself for remembering to put on her bikini on before they got off the plane.  
"It's hotter than I thought it would be." Roman said laying back on the sun bed, Tej looked over at him from his place on the sun bed next to Roman. "Yeah well, we are in the desert so it would be hot."  
Roman leaned forward and looked at Ramsey as she come out of the water. Tej followed his line of sight before groaning. "Now that is a woman worth falling out of a plane for." Roman whipped his head around to look at Tej. "Get out of there man, I got dibs you've seen me looking at that."  
"We rock paper scissor it." This caused everyone but Kagome to laugh. Noticing this Dom got up and went to sand beside her, "She's attractive no?" Dom looked at Kagome and sighed feeling bad for her, he had come to look at her like a sister. Despite the fact that Hobbs was her brother.  
"I only have eyes for one women" Kagome gave a laugh at Dom's response and touched his arm  
"She's lucky to have you Dom even if she doesn't remember, her heart does." Dom nodded his head at Kagome.  
"I'm going for a swim, come get me if we need to leave." Dom nodded once again and watched as she pulled off her shirt. His eyes caught sight of a scar that was placed directly above where her heart would be and he wondered if that was why she told Brian to hold on tight to family.

Letty caught sight of some of Kagome's scars and the girl walked out to the water, she wondered if that was why she felt a light pull to the girl. They are both fighters. Letty had a feeling that Kagome was falling for Roman and couldn't help but feel bad for her. Because she knew that when Roman had found out that Kagome was related to Hobbs blood or not, he pulled back not wanting to get close to the man. Letty snorted as she walked away from Tej and Roman. Both men had caught her snort and looked up at her before shaking their heads when they saw that she was walking towards Dom and Brian. Roman went back to watching Ramsey while Tej tried to figure out where Kagome went.

Kagome dived into the water, trying to forget about the thoughts of Roman eyeing Ramsey. She knew that when Roman found out she saw Luke as a brother, that any chance of them being together relationship wise or not was probably gone. Swimming further out in the water, Kagome let the thoughts of how she felt Dom's eyes scan over her scars and how they lingered on the exit wound on her back, she knew that Brain and Letty had also been looking at her scars. She wasn't self- conscious about them. Not by a long shot, she loved them. They showed people that she was a fighter. But the one on her chest that had a matching part on her back, which was the one she hated people seeing. It brought up to much pain. That was why she usually covered them up with make up if she wore something that would cause them to show, but she was too tired to do it that morning when they had gotten off the plane. The memory of how it happened was pushing against the walls of her mind trying to make its way in to her present thoughts, shaking her head Kagome started to swim for the shore, only to find that everyone but Letty had gone. Walking out of the water she gave Letty a smile and took the towel Letty had offered to her.  
"The others are with Ramsey and her friend. He sold the Gods Eye to some prince to put in his super car. 2042 miles per hr. top speed and its bullet proof. He's getting us into the prince's party, we just need to buy dresses for it." Letty told Kagome as they made their way to where they cars where. Letty froze when she saw that her car was gone and sighed ' _Dom probably made one of the guys drive It back'_ Kagome laughed when she saw Lettys face. Before gabbing her hand and dragging Letty over to her car.  
"Come on I'll drive. I know the perfect store."

Kagome smiled as she watched Dom and Letty interaction with each other. She stood in the back corner of the elevator to give the two their space. Kagome shook her head as she figured both Dom and Letty had forgotten about her being in the elevator with them. The elevator stopped off at their floor and they got off, Kagome found that she was right and Dom and Letty had forgotten that she was on the elevator with them. When she saw the look of surprise when she got off before them, she gave a slight laugh and shake of her head. Before making her way into the party. Kagome was glade that she had picked the dress she was wearing it made her blend in much more then Lettys red dress did. Kagome's was a single over the shoulder black dress that split up one leg to mid-thigh. The dress covered the scar on both her back and chest by the strap that held it up.

While Tej went over everyone's job she tuned out, she knew it was her job to keep an eye out for Deckard. Dom and given her the job despite everyone trying to fight him on it. She was thankful that Dom hadn't told anyone about her knowing Deckard, she gave a smile remembering the conversation.

* * *

 _The crew was in Dom's hotel room, planning out how tomorrow would go, and who got which job. Kagome leaned against one of the walls while everyone else was centered on the middle of the room. Letty had already been giving her job to go into the prince's room, Tej and Ramsey didn't need to be told their part of the job. Everyone knew they would be dealing with the computer system. Dom and Brian where going over their part of the plan, while she pushed herself off the wall and made her way to the window that looked out over the city. She stood there for a few moments letting her mind drift off, wishing that she had bright a sweater with her, since she was in a black muscle shirt and skinny jeans, and Dom and the A/C turned to freezing. When she heard someone say her name, turning her lead to look over her shoulder.  
"And what of Kagome's part in this plan" she identified the voice as Ramsey. Dom turned to look at her giving her a smile. "Deckard." As the name passed Dom's lips. Kagome watched as the whole room went into disrupt. Shaking her head she turned to walk over to Dom. Who was ignoring everyone's protests and just looked her in the eyes. When she had gotten to Dom she pushed Romans feet off the coffee table to make her way to where Dom was sitting and sat on the part of the coffee table that was in front of him. Placing her arms on her lags so that her hands dangled in front of her legs she smiled. "Am I to keep him off your sent, or to keep an eye out for him and make sure he doesn't ruin our plan?" Kagome gave a smile as she heard everyone get louder in their protests. Dom gave a deep laugh which caused everyone to quiet down. Before looking at him.  
"Dom I really don't think that having her In charge of Shaw is a good idea I mean, we don't even know if she can even fight." Kagome turned her head to look at Roman who had spoken, it surprised her. She had figured that Brian would be the one to speak against her first. Tej turned to look at Roman who he was sitting beside and gave him a smack upside the head, which Kagome sent him a smile for, he just smiled and nodded his head. He knew how much she wished to be doing something other than riding 'Bitch'. Dom scanned the room and saw that everyone was looking at Roman not that he blamed them, that boy could really put his foot him is mouth. Turing to look at Roman with a raised brow.  
"Would you like to take her job then Roman, I mean you may wear her dress better then she can." Brian spoke before Dom and the chance. Kagome laughed which caused Letty to smile and laugh as well.  
"Roman Kagome can handle herself. Her bother is Hobbs who is DSS. She used to be a Cop, she has probably more training then our boy Brian." Dom turned his head to look at Kagome who was still laughing quietly while Roman was sending her a light glare. "Kagome your job is to keep an eye out for Shaw. If he does come, distract him for a little while." Kagome knew that Dom was telling her that she could use her relationship with him to help distract him. Kagome smiled at Dom while everyone else was quit sill mad that Dom had given that job to her. "Shaw won't know what hit him." Dom laughed knowing that she was telling him that, Shaw would be distracted enough by the fact that she was there, without having to do much else. "Then its settled, no more protesting about Kagome's job am I understood" everyone responded with a nod. Kagome smiled to herself happy that she was finally getting to be part of the plans._

* * *

Sighing she moved to mingle though the crowed ignoring most of the crews conversation until she heard Tej. "No man we need you to do what you do best." She heard Ramsey's response and had to bit her lip, to stop her making a snide comment.  
"And that is?"  
"Shine brightly like only Roman Pierce can do." Kagome laughed before focusing back on the party that was going on before her. She stuck close to the elevator in case Deckard did in fact show up.

"What are you doing here?" A ruff voice spoke into her ear, she knew the voice belonged to Deckard. Kagome turned around and smiled at him, giving him a hug forgetting that Tej could see them. Just because the man tried to kill Luke and is trying to kill her new crew doesn't mean she didn't still like him, most of the people she was friends with back home had tried to kill her one way or another. "Deck how are you?" Deckard raised his eyebrow at the question. Kagome was always a surprised to him, he was never able to predict how she would act. "I'm doing fine, now tell me, what are you doing here?" He moved closer to her and pushed her up against the wall that was behind her. He placed a hand on her arm and took her in. The dress she wore was easy to fight in, ' _she always did look amazing in black, it brought out her eyes'._ Kagome smiled before pushing him back, before grabbing his gun out of his hand and placing it behind one of the flower pots that was beside them, then she grabbed his hand and pulled him out on to the floor. Deckard sighed and let her pull him out on to the floor. Not caring that she was deterring him from his task. Kagome smiled before placing his hand her waist, as she started to dance. Deckard slid his hand down to her hip before placed his hand on her other hip before pulling her into him. "Why are you here Ka-Go-Me" his breath glazed across the side of her neck causing her to shiver slightly. Kagome raised her arms before wrapping them around Deckard's neck.  
"I'm here to try and stop you from doing something stupid Deck." Kagome whispered in his ear. She felt him tense as he pulled back to look her in the eyes, seeming to find what he was looking for he tried to pull away from her. But Kagome tightened her grip on him, preventing him from moving away from him. Kagome smiled as she saw that he had forgotten how strong she was. Pulling one of her hands away from his neck she moved it to run down his face, caressing his jaw, before she stopped to rest on his chest above his heart. He knew the reason why she placed her hand there. He was there when she had gotten the scar.

"Please stop Deck, You've already put my brother in the hospital." Kagome looked him in the eyes, seeing that he was confused by the last part. "The DSS Agent Deck, the one that got thrown out of a building by your bomb. He was my brother." She saw the look of regret linger for a moment in his eyes before it passed only to be replaced by anger.  
"He and Toretto put my brother in the hospital Kagome. Paralyzed him. Family Kagome. You know my code." Deckard moved his hands to her arms and tightened his grip on her arm so that she winced.  
"I'm only giving them what's coming to them. They should not have messed with us." He glowed out at her. Kagome sighed, moving her hand that was left on his neck, to place it on his hand that rested on her Right arm, prying it off of her.  
"Deck if I had known that Luke and Dom where going after Owen I would have intervened and dealt with it before anyone got hurt. Your code is the same as mine and Dom's. I don't want you or Dom hurt. Enough people have been hurt… killed. "Kagome tried to get through to Deckard, she searched his eyes trying to find the man that could see the reason in what she was saying. Sighing when she saw that she hadn't been able to get passed his anger she left go bowing her head as she pulled away from him. Raising her head she sealed herself for what she was about to do. "Fine." Deckard saw that she was in her fighting stance, decided that he was going to do the same. Just as Deckard was about to throw the first punch. Dom and Brian crashed throw the wall. Deckard ran back to where Kagome had placed his gun and shot at the celling.

Roman who was helping a woman on the ground saw Deckard about to fire and quickly pulled the girl away, before looking around for Kagome.  
"Baby Hobbs your mark is shoot at the celling get you but here to distract him." He said into the ear piece as he led people out of the room.

Kagome growled as she pushed herself off the floor, biting back a snide comment at Roman, standing up, she look around for Deckard. Finding him she started walk towards him, hearing the sound of a car engine she looked around to see Dom and Brain driving towards Deckard who was pointing his gun at them.  
"shit" Kagome said under her breath before taking off in a run, tackling Deckard to the ground before he could shoot at Brian and Dom, who had narrowly missed them.

Deckard knocked Kagome off him and shoot a grenade at Dom and Brian helping them sail across, to crash through the next buildings window, cursing to himself as he had not meant to do that. Kagome got up and punched him in the face, and kicked the gun out of his hands. The punch knocked him back a few steps before he turned to look at her. His hand went to his jaw to whip away some blood before he spit some out. He moved to punch her, but she evaded causing him to clench his teeth, seeing his chance he swiped her feet out from under her, causing her to slam into the ground. Deckard made a move to kick her, but she rolled away before he could make contact with her. Flipping herself up, she gave him a punch to the ribs which he blocked.

* * *

Kagome met up with everyone at Ramsey's friend's garage, she still hadn't been told her name, not that she thought it mattered. Limping into the garage she found Mr. Nobody was already there, and telling them off about not being able to be discreet, which made her laugh. This caused everyone to look at her. Everyone glared at her except Dom, Mr. Nobody and his team.  
"If you wanted a more discreet team, you wouldn't have chosen Dom's crew and you know that Mr. Nobody" She moved to sit on one of the tables not caring that they were covered in grease and tools her dress was ruined anyway, moving away some of the tools she hopped up. Wincing as she jarred her ribs. Mr. Nobody looked at her with his brow raised as he saw that she was wearing his glasses.  
"Nice glasses there Kagome." Kagome gave a smirk at his response.  
"Well they should be their yours." She raised them up to rest on her head, looking at him with hard eyes. Dom walked over to her ignoring the silent protests of his crew. Standing in front of her he looked her over. He had seen her wince when she had hopped up on the table and knew that something was broken. Dom made note of her split lip and bruised cheek, the cut on her temple and cheek bone, her bloody nose. The bruises on her arms in that shape of hands, the blood on her knuckles, the cuts on her arms. All of which made him more worried for what was under her dress.

Mr. Nobody broke the silence.  
"Your brother will be on my ass if he sees you like this," Kagome gave Dom a pat on the arm before pushing off the table, this time keeping the wince to herself. Walked up to Mr. Nobody.  
"Well then it's a good thing that he's not here then isn't it?" she made a sneer at him knowing that he wasn't referring to Hobbs. Mr. Nobody's team moved their guns when they saw her approach him. Which made Kagome laugh as she looked at them, turning her head to the side. "Well I'd say they are jumpy, to think that they believe a girl like me could hurt a man like they…. Their smart, I'll give them that. Now I am going back the hotel, I'll see you tomorrow for the, debrief yes, good." Kagome patted Mr. Nobody on the shoulder before turning around to make her way back to her car. Only to be stopped by Dom's crew. Giving a sigh she walked around them shooting Dom a look of thanks when he made them back off. Getting in her car she speed off trying to fight the exhaustion off along with the tears.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN ANYTHING.

* * *

Kagome pulled up to the hotel, resting her head against the steering wheel, before talking a deep breath and opening the door, walking up to her room she swiped the key card and opened the door, turning the lights on she kicked off her shoes before, waking to the bathroom to grab her first aid kit. As she made way back into her room she heard a knock her door. Sighing she tossed the Kit on her bed, and went to answer her door.

As she opened it she smiled saw Dom standing there with Letty, who didn't look happy to be there. Kagome raised her eyebrow at Dom who just shrugged and held up a case of Corona. Which made Kagome smiled wider, stepping aside to allow them into the room. As they passed her, she shut the door.  
"Kagome how injured are you?" Dom questioned from his place on her bed, already having broken open the beer and held one out to her waiting for her to answer. Letty had taken up a spot on the wall, still glaring at her. Sighing Kagome open the bottle before taking a long sip of it. Kagome leaded back against a table that was up against the wall before placing her beer down and. moving to unzip her dress. Which caused some protest from Letty.  
"Put your dress on girl, we're not here to have sex with you." Lettys outburst caused Dom to shoot her a glare which caused her to shut her mouth to any other comments she was about to make.

Dom watched as Kagome's dress fell, eyes widening as he saw just what he feared. Her waist and ribs were black and blue, cuts littered her waist the most prominent one being what looked like a knife wound, which lay just blow her right bra. Letty seeing the injured gasped before moving forward.

"Should have seen the other guy." Kagome said giving a light laugh only to suck in a breath when it jarred her ribs. She moved her left arm to grab her beer.

Dom notice that despite her being right handed not once did her move her right arm. Sighing he grabbed the First Aid Kit from where it lay on the bed he was sitting on, before he made his way to her.  
"Go sit on the bed Kagome."  
Kagome snorted before continuing to drink her beer, Letty shook her head before she two made her way over to Kagome.  
"It's best if you just listen to him doll, he won't stop pressing till you do."  
Giving a sigh Kagome handed her beer to Letty before stepping out of her dress which was pooled at her feet before walking over to the bed, sitting down she watched as Dom moved once again to stand in front of her. Crouching down so he was eye level with her he placed the kit beside him on the floor.  
"My arm needs to be popped back into place before you do anything Dom." Hearing this he looked up at her before shaking his head. Standing up he grabbed her right arm and placed it on his chest, grasping the high part of her arm he pushed, hearing the pop and her gasp he knew it was back in to place.  
"How the hell where you able to drive with one arm girl?" Letty said from her place at the end of the bed, her remark caused Kagome to laugh, once again wincing in pain.  
"Skill Let that's how and please don't make me laugh. Oh bring my bag over and get one of the button up shirts that's in there. My arm needs to be in a sling." Kagome looked over at Letty to see that she was following what she was told to do.

Dom shook his head at the girls in the room with him. Only Letty would try to take some ones pain off of their minds by talking about what they did that amazed her. Seeing that Letty had placed the shirt around Kagome's arm and was in the process of tying it off Dom went back to work.  
"Any other breaks Kag's?" Kagome raised an eye brow at the name Dom and called her, it was the first time he had used one of her nicknames.  
"yeah one of my ribs is broken but that's it. The cut beneath my bra may need stiches he got me pretty good with his knife." Dom nodded his head before inspecting the cut beneath her bra and found that it did in fact need stitches. Reaching back over to the kit he found a needle and string, moving back to Kagome something caught his eye, looking back to the kit he found a mini bottle of Vodka, picking it up he raised a brow at her. Letty laughed and Kagome shrugged the best she could.  
"What it's to clean needles, wounds, and sometimes for medicating." Letty laughed harder at that, Dom shook his head before opening the small bottle and used it to clean the wound and knife, he was about to put it away, but Kagome grabbed it from his hands and downed the rest of the bottle.  
"Well you had already used it for two of its uses, why not all three. Now hop to it boy stich up the wound." Kagome said giving Dom a smile, to which he shook his head and smiled.

Letty watched as Dom stitched up Kagome's wound, surprised that Kagome wasn't making a sound. She moved over to help Dom wrap Kagomes ribs as he finished stitching up the knife wound. As they tied off the gauze Letty shoved Dom out of the way, to which Kagome snorted to, She cleaned the rest of Kagomes cuts before moving on to her arms, cleaning her knuckles, them moving on to Kagome's face, cleaning the split lip and cut on her cheek.

They sat in a silence that wasn't tense. Drinking their beers. Kagome and Letty where laying on the bed while Dom sat on the end.  
"What happened?" Kagome looked at Dom and leaned up slightly so, her back was resting against the head board more.  
"Tej. He saw how you were acting with Shaw and when you pushed out of our way as I was driving, he figured that you were actually working with him." Dom looked Kagome in the eyes trying to convey that he had tried to defuse the situation before she had come into the garage. Kagome gave a sigh before she turned her head to Letty.  
"He told you that I was working for Shaw didn't he." Letty nodded her head at Kagome's question, before looking away feeling guilty about believing Tej. Not that she didn't believe him, the evidence that he had given looked pretty convincing. Kagome turned her head back to Dom. Knowing that he wanted to know what her and Deckard had been whispering about.  
"He wanted to know why I was there. So I told him that I was there to stop him from doing something stupid, and that I wanted him to stop because he had already put my brother in the hospital. To which I explained that my brother was the DSS agent he sent through a window. I tried to get through to him but as you can see it didn't work."

Letty looked at Kagome with a raised eyebrow. "You hugged him." Kagome looked at her "So?" Letty gave her a confused look. "He almost killed your brother. And how do you know him in the first place?" Kagome smiled at Letty,  
"I know Deck because we were friends when he was in the British Army. And most of my crew at home, if not all has tried to kill me or someone else on the team at some point. It's how we bond." Letty looked at Kagome and shook her head not that she could judge her, because Brian is a part of their family and he tried to arrest them.  
"It's going to take a while for them to trust you again Kagome, especially Roman, the others won't be as bad." Dom told Kagome, to which she nodded before grabbing another beer.  
"I figured that Dom. Now I'm going to sleep so you two either hit the road or stay here." Dom smile at Kagome before standing to leave, Letty followed him out the door.

* * *

 _She was standing in the middle of a field, tears running down her face, the wind whipped at her hair. She was holding a gun in her hand, was trembling, she didn't want it to be true. She wanted to believe that it was all a dream and that he wasn't standing in front of her covered in blood._ _ **Their blood**_ _, that he hadn't stabbed them all in the back, turning on family because he couldn't get what he wanted. He made a move to come closer to her.  
"Please… please don't" the words fell out of her mouth. The hand that held the gun rose up to point it at him. Tears where clouding up her vision, he knew that. Yet he stood in front of her smiling.  
"You won't shot me, Kaggy you know that, you never could pull the trigger when it came down to it, when they are staring you in the face, yet when you are behind them, now then you can. You're nothing but a cowered Kaggy." He took a step closer to her, Kagome closed her eyes and shook her head trying to block out his words. She opened her eyes just as she felt something tare through her chest. "KAGOME!" she heard Decks voice and couldn't help but smile. Knowing that he was probably too late to save her. She felt him lean over and whisper in her ear. "You will always be a coward Kagome, un-lovable. That's why Luke left you to join the force to get away from you." He was gone before Deckard even reached her._

* * *

Kagome shoot up wincing as she pulled at her ribs. Gasping for breath, she placed her left hand her forehead before running it thought her hair. She jumped when she heard someone bang on her door. Sighing she got up to answer it. Finding it was Brian and Dom, she let them in before shutting the door.  
"Well Kagome I never got to say this last night but I'm loving the look." Dom said making Kagome send him a questioning look before looking down at herself, seeing that she was just in her bra and underwear. "Well you know I don't mind having you and Letty over for some fun but I'm down for the count right now." Kagome said as she went over to her bag to get dressed. Pulling a pair or black ripped skinny jeans and a white tank and a plaid button up out from her bag she got dressed in front of them. Not caring that she was wearing dirty underwear. Feeling the glare that Brain was giving her she turned to Dom. "I'm guessing you didn't tell him?" She watched as Dom shook his head and sighed before she sat down on the bed. Taking her sling off, she tossed it in her bag and pulled her shirt on before shrugging the button up on over top. "Brian I'm not working for Deck alright. We used to be friends that's the only reason I hugged him, Dom knows this. As for what we were saying. I was trying to get him to stop. Which didn't work."

Brian looked over to Dom who nodded his head. Brian sighed before walking over to Kagome. "I'm sorry Kagome I didn't mean to doubt you like that." Kagome smiled at him and pushed him away playfully before standing. "Now why are you boys here?"  
"where going back LA to fight Shaw and Moses." Dom said, Kagome nodded before packing her bag. Following the guys out she went to her car, which the guys got in. "I'm driving." Dom snatched the Keys out of Kagome's hands before she even had a chance to protest causing Brian to laugh.

* * *

The crew stood on a hill that looked over LA. Kagome could feel the tension as she stood in between Dom and Letty. Roman was glaring at her while Tej and Ramsey where ignoring her. "I'm all for winging it man, but this is crazy. We've got masonries with some real heat on us. I mean I'm not scared or nothing. But I don't even have a gun. And we got this fucker with us who is probably helping the two ass holes on our asses. I mean why is she even hear?" Roman said turning to look at Dom and Kagome. Kagome flinched when Roman suggested that she was helping Deck. Letty placed a hand on her shoulder giving Kagome a smile when she looked over. Tej turned to look at Dom as well before speaking. "Ro does have a point Dom I mean, how can we trust her, she was all over Shaw at the party, we don't even know her. All we do know is that she's Hobbs sister." Kagome once again flinched and tried to leave when she was stopped by Brian who had come over to stand by Dom when Tej has started talking. Dom looked over at Roman and Tej while Brian and Letty smiled knowing that the others were about to get their asses handed to them.

"Gun? We got a whole city and you want a gun. And Kagome is here because we have a chance at Shaw as long as she is with us. She know how he thinks, she is also here because she is a part of this crew Roman." Dom turned to look at Tej. "Tej the reason why she was all over Shaw, was because she was trying to get him to stop, they were friends while he was in the army. That is why I made her keep an eye out for him at the party." Brian walked up to Roman and Tej who were still shaking their heads.  
"And if you want to get technical we don't know Ramsey. And yet you to seem to trust her just fine. We do Kagome." Brian said making both men flinch when they saw the promise of pain in his eyes. It was Lettys turn. "She is Luke Hobbs sister. Ex- cop, used to be friends with Shaw when they were in the military. Her all of her crew members back home have tried to kill her or each other. She is a fighter. And to top it off Hobbs Trusts her, Dom, Brian and I trust her." Tej and Roman bowed their heads as they thought about what Letty said.

Tej walked towards Kagome before pulling her into a hug. "I'm sorry girl I was being stupid." Kagome laughed and nodded at Tej "its all right man it just means you have to make it up to me somehow." Which caused everyone but Roman to laugh. Roman looked over at Dom.  
"You guys have a point, but I still don't trust that Bitch." Kagome walked over to Roman and punched him in the jaw, the force of the punch caused him to fall and land on the ground. Looking up he rubbed his jaw. "Don't ever call me a bitch, you don't have to trust me. Just don't ever call me bitch." With that Kagome walked away. Leaving Roman on his ass.

Kagome sat in her car as everyone discussed what they were going to do. Knowing that Dom, Letty or Brian would fill her in on the plan. She felt her phone ring, this time checking to see who was calling her. A smile lit up her face when she saw that Luke was calling her.  
"Hey Lu how's it going?" She heard Luke give a laugh at her name for him.  
"I was wondering if you were back in town."  
"Yes I am on my way to you now." She hung up not giving Luke the chance to answer before she got out of the car and made her way over to the group.

"Dom I'm going to see Luke," Dom nodded his head knowing that Kagome needed to get away from Roman. Kagome smiled before turning around. Jumping in her car she speed out before shifting gears so she drifted away from them. She didn't look back.

Roman watched as she sped off his jaw dropped slightly when he saw how smooth she drifted. Dom, Letty and Brian looked at each other before shaking their heads, that man was too stupid for his own good.

* * *

Kagome walked in to Hobbs room and smiled in greeting to Samantha who ran and gave her a hug, Kagome bit back a wince and the young girl pressed on her broken rib, and hugged the girl back. Samantha ran back to the chair in the corner of the room and put her headphones back in giving the two adults in the room time to talk.

Hobbs looked Kagome up and down, he saw the slight wince she gave when Sam hugged her. Despite hiding most of it she couldn't hide how her body tensed. Kagome moved to sit beside him on the bed.  
"What happened?" Kagome sighed before running her hand through her hair.  
"Deckard" Kagome looked at Hobbs and frowned when she saw the look of frustration on his face.  
"Are you alright."  
"Yeah but a member of Dom's crew thinks that I am a double agent. Despite everyone telling him I'm not." Kagome looked down at her hands not wanting Luke to see how much that fact hurt her.  
"Let me guess big forehead."  
Kagome nodded "He calls me Mini Hobbs" Luke gave a laugh at that and she smiled. They sat in silence for a few minutes. Before Luke looked at her.

"You falling for Pierce aren't you" Kagome's head whipped up to look at Luke, He saw that she was in fact falling for the big mouthed man, and sighed, knowing that Kagome didn't have a great track record with the male species. He hoped that Roman would be better for her.  
"If he hurts you I will kill him." Kagome laughed and smiled.  
"Not before Letty does" Kagome fell off the bed in shock as she heard Dom's voice come from the door way, where he stood with Letty. Luke laughed as he watch Kagome get up off the floor. He saw is daughter shaking her head at him before going back to what she was doing.

"Damn right I will, can't have anyone hurt our 'Gome now." Letty gave a smile as Luke laughed as well as Dom. They walked in to the room.

Kagome watched Hobbs and Dom talk to each other and couldn't help but smile. The two idiots saw each other as family but were too stubborn to see it. "Just wanted to let Kagome here know that she is helping play keep away with Ramsey."  
Kagome looked at Dom "Do I get to drive?" Kagome smiled as Dom nodded his head.

* * *

Kagome watched as Brian called Mia. "You know the best decision I ever made was walking in to the store and buying that first sandwich….. I love you Mia" Kagome smiled and walked away knowing that Brian was going back to them and she was going to make sure of it.

* * *

Kagome pulled up to a house that she owned for when she did come back to LA. Walking through the door see couldn't help but smile at the photos that littered the walls. Most of them where of her crew back home but the ones that weren't, they were of her and Luke and of Samantha as she grew up, Luke sent her those knowing that she was upset in missing out on Samantha growing up. Kagome walked past most of the room in the house before she stopped at the one that was at the end of the hallway. Opening the door she moved to the very back of the room before opening the closet that was there. Turning the light on, she gave a smile as she saw all the weapons before her. Grabbing a gun she put in the holster that was on her leg. She placed some of her daggers in her boots closing the closet she went jacket. She also grab some bullets before shutting the draw and walking out of the house.

* * *

"I don't know why we gotta keep driving around like this. Why can't we just pull over some where park gather our thoughts in like a bunker somewhere?" Roman said making Tej want to hit is head. _Why am I stuck with Roman? Why couldn't I be stuck with Kagome'_ he thought as he listened to Roman complained.  
"Because it does not work like that we gotta stick close to the bad guys to get in range in order for Ramsey to hack them. But we got to be mobile enough not to get shot.

Kagome watched as she saw Roman and Tej arguing through her rear view. Before focusing on the road. "Guys there here." 1111How many cars?" Letty asked in response  
"Uh none that's kinda the problem. Kagome smiled to herself as Brian told them to brake.

Kagome speed through the streets as she waited for Tej to radio her, she saw the boy nearly get blown up with Ramsey in the car and cursed. "Letty the boys need you."  
"On it."  
"Made the pass Kagome I need you close by on this."  
"Already on it Letty. The boys alive?"  
"alive and kicking"

Kagome shifted gears as she neared Letty who sped up to meet her. Kagome opened the passenger side door, and Ramsey jumped in. Closing the door she sped off making sure that the black out windows where up. "Brian how's it coming?"  
"Give me a minute Kagome"  
Ramsey looked in the side mirror to see that the drone was still on them. Kagome reached over and pulled Ramsey's seat belt on. "Get ready for the ride of your life." She smiled at Ramsey before quickly shifting gears to drive fast. The drone started to shot at her making she smile. "Brian I got a drone on my ass we don't have a minute." Cursing as she was met with silence. Kagome quietly drifted around a corner and drove into a tunnel. "I can't shake it." Kagome shouted in to the two-way as the drone started to shot at them. As they exited the tunnel the drone was brought down by someone. Kagome slammed on the brakes and watched as Luke got out of the ambulance that crashed into the drone. Rolling down her window she moved to sit on the edge.

"Lu get your ass in this car now." Luke smiled at her and picked up the drones gun before running to Kagome and getting in. Ramsey stared at Kagome and Luke.  
"Brian are we back in business now?"  
"Yes." Kagome looked over at Ramsey. "Well you heard him hack." Kagome took off to where Dom was knowing that Moses was going there as well. "Lu what the hell are you doing out of the hospital and where the fuck is Sam?" Luke laughed as Kagome turned anther corner causing him to slam in to the door. "Ow Kag I'm out because I figure you guys needed help. And Sam is with Elena." Kagome nodded before putting her eyes back on the road. "It's done." Ramsey said causing both Kagome and Luke to look over her. "Wait who's that." Kagome smiled at Ramsey. "That is my brother Hobbs. Hobbs this is Ramsey."

Kagome pulled up to where Dom and Deckard was just in time to see Moses send a missile at the building casing to collapse. Everyone else pulled up in time to see Dom drive his car into the air trying to hit the helicopter, which he missed. His car flipped before landing upside down. Everyone ran to him. Luke got out of the car and started to shot the helicopter down with the gun he got from the drone. Everyone was quite as Letty tried to get Dom to open his eyes. Kagome stayed back where Luke. Dom opened his eyes and had moment with Letty.  
"This all could have been avoided Deck." Kagome said as she stood next to Luke.  
"No it couldn't have."


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Do not own anything.

A/N - once again I am sorry for the late update, school has been hell.

* * *

Kagome walked onto the beach behind Hobbs. Hobbs seeing Dom walked off to where the man was.

"You know you have a place here for you Kagome."

She turned around and saw Letty. Giving a smile she hugged the girl. "I know but I have my crew back home, plus I think I've outstayed my welcome." Kagome said as she looked over Lettys shoulder to where Roman sat with Tej and Ramsey. Letty turned her head and saw that Roman was glaring at Kagome.

"You won't outstay your welcome Kagome." Dom said as he walked up beside Letty. Hobbs walked up and stood next to Kagome. "Nor will you Hobbs, your always welcome to our Sunday dinners, and bring your kid with you as well."

"I'll keep that in mind Toretto."

Kagome smiled at the two men, sharing a look with Letty, they both shook their heads. "I came to say bye, my flight leaves in the morning, if you two or your crew is ever in Japan call me."

Letty smiled and gave her a tight hug. Dom pulled her into one when Letty let go. Taking a look to where Brian, Mia and Jack were Kagome smiled. "Say bye for me, He deserves to be happy." Seeing Dom nod she turned around and nodded at Tej and Ramsey. Letting her eyes land on Roman for a short time before walking away towards her car. And driving off.

* * *

Luke Hobbs watched as his sister sped off and sighed. Turning he let his eyes land on Roman long enough to make the man unsettled, before looking at Dom. "She is happy, it was good for her to be here. If she was still at home... i would be receiving a call in a months time from her crew... I fear what it be be about."

Dom wrapped his arm around Lettys waist pulling her close to him. watching Brian as he listened to Hobbs.

"She fell for Roman, and he hates her because she knows Shaw." Letty said after a moment of silence, Hobbs sighed and stood up.

"Don't kill him Hobbs,"

"No I'm not going to touch him."

Dom raised a brow in question and shook his head. He knew for a fact how protective brothers can be. Because of how much shit he gave Brian and how much he put im through.

* * *

Hobbs sat down beside Roman and looked out at the sea. He could tell that Roman was scared of what might happen.

"She wasn't sleeping with him. Nor had she ever slept with Shaw. Pierce, The only reason she acted the way she did, - i'm not justifying it because i wasn't there to see it - is because he played a part in her being here today, if it weren't for him, I know for a fact that Kagome would not be here today."

Roman looked over at Hobbs shocked that the man was talking to him about this. Tej sighed and shook his head, wishing Roman would get his head out of his ass.

"You mean she'd still be in the force." Roman bit our. Hobbs was silent for a moment before answering, which confused Roman, he had never seen the man look so pensive before answering a question.

"No, I mean she would not be alive. He saved her life by being by her side when I was unable to. Trust me I know how hard it is to accept this. I wouldn't believe it either, hell I didn't until one of my old crew members called me when it happened to confirm that she was telling the truth. She was betrayed in the most painful way and, Shaw was there when she was stabbed in the back. So next time you see her Pierce, stop hating her." With that Hobbs got up and walked to his car and drove away.

* * *

 ** _Japan_**

Kagome drove as fast as she could tears falling down her face, as she remembered the glare that Roman gave her. Pulling over she rested her head on the wheel, flashes of the memories that haunted her flickered through her mind.

 _Useless,  
_ _Worthless,  
_ _Ugly ,  
_ _Shes better than you, you thought that I loved you, how could love you. Pathetic  
_ _Bitch._

 **His** words flowing through her head, as she tried to fight off the memories. Sighing she whipped her face to get rid of the tears before she continued to drive.

* * *

 ** _L.A._**

Luke lade next to Samantha and brushed the hair away from her face and kissed her forehead. before getting up and leaving her room with one last look at her over his shoulder before shutting the door. Walking in to the living room he sank down into the couch, and ran a hand along his face. eyes wandering to the wall where he kept the book of photos from when he lived in Japan. standing up he walked into the kitchen to grab a beer before moving to grab the album. sinking back into the couch he flipped through the pages. memories of the pictures flashed though his head. mixing with other memories.

 _Kagome smiled at the camera as Luke came up behind he and grabbed her sides and tickled her, he laughter rang out causing everyone to smile at the two.  
_ _Kagome leaned against her first car, tweaked so it went faster than it was supposed to go, just the way she liked. a giant smile on her face.  
_ _A man with blond hair came up the stars to the shrine and smiled when he saw Kagome. "Honey" KAgome shouted when she saw him a smile on her face as Luke chased after her. "Save me." her laughter following.  
Rain poured down at them as they stood in of a grave. Kagome's eyes scanned the crowed. spotting a man with long black hair she ran up to him and tackled him with a hug. "Will. I'm sorry." Kagome back shook as she started to sob, Will tightened his arms around her and started to cry as well  
_ _Kagome was on a man with Brown hairs back a giant smile play on both of their faces as they looked at the camera. "Kane" Kagome whispered in his ear before the man was sent into a laughing fit.  
Kagome smiled as she stood beside a tall man with long white hair and an emotionless look, beside him stood a shorter man with white hair looking grumpy, next to him stood a man with brown hair in a small ponytail, next to him stood a girl with long brown hair with a cat on her shoulder. A little boy stood on Kagomes other side, looking up at Kaogme with worship. Kagomes eyes had lost a little of their happiness.  
Kagome stood next to a girl with a short hair, both looking as intimidating as they could. "Kagome, Jean smile."  
Kagome stood next to a bald man and smiled as they where in full out uniform, she was on lone from Japan. Kagome's eyes no longer as bright as they once where, her smile no longer fully true.  
Kagome sat on a couch holding a baby girl, giving the child a love of full unconventional love. "Little Sam."  
Kagome walked in to the station with a look of pure determination ignoring all the looks and whispers she was getting. walking into her bosses off she placed her bag on the desk. along with her gun and a letter. before walking out, ignoring Luke's look of shook and understanding.  
Luke hugged Kagome tight, not knowing when they would see each other next. he was moving back to america, where he was being stationed for the foreseeable future. _

Hobbs let out a sob as he closed his eyes trying not to let the tears fall, he leaned forwards, elbows resting on his knees head in hands clenching his eyes shut as he lost the battle.

* * *

 _ **L.A**_

Dom and Letty sat on the hood of Dom's car staring at the sky both quiet as they thought of Kagome and what she meant to them. Dom leaned over and kissed Letty on the head before resting his forehead on her head. It was Letty who broke the silence.

"You like her."

Dom lifted his head up and looked at Letty with a raised brow and chucked which earned him a slap to the gut. "So do you Let."

Letty smiled and laied back on the car. She smiled as Dom leaned over her and kissed her. Her hands grasping at the edge of his shirt.

"Your the one for me right now Letty, never forget that. I will do anything for you, if you want to add Kag's in i'm sure she won't mind." Letty laughed at the look on Doms face as he said this and pulled him in for another kiss.

* * *

Deckard watched the walls of his cell, feeling slightly bad that he had put Kagome in the situation that he had. He did not mean for her to get wrapped up init, but he was unable to keep her from it. sighing he leaned his head back to rest on the wall closing his eyes he thought back to the time when she was happy and not faking it. he growled slightly because if his train of thought leading him to the reason she lost that happiness. He knew that Hobbs knew, that he was the one to save Kagome that day, he knew that Hobbs was forever grateful for him doing that. Not that he need thanks, back then he needed the friendship that Kagome offered and still offers, and he knew that he will do anything in his power to keep her safe and that offer of friendship standing.

Sighing once again he knew that the best way to do that was to not break out.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Do not own anything.

* * *

 **SIX MONTHS LATER**

Kagome woke up to her phone ringing, hand sneaking out of the covers to try and find her phone. Finally grasping it she slid her finger alone the screen.

"Hello?"  
"Did I wake you?"  
"Yes you did in fact Dom, anyway what's with the phone call, i know you know of the time difference."  
"We have a job what ties to you somehow."  
"What do you mean?"  
"I mean that it involves you and Shaw."

Kagome sat up and ran her hand though her hair. Flinging the blanket off her, she swung her legs around so that they were off the bed. "Alright all be on the next flight."

"Actually Kagome that won't be necessary."  
"Huh?"  
"Open the door."

Kagome pulled herself up and walked to the door, opening she saw Dom and the Crew along with Lu and Deckard. Which confused her. Moving aside so they could come in her house she pulled the phone from her ear and hung up.

"Still doesn't explain why you called me at this hour Dom. And Lu no notice on the surprise visit? Or why Deck is no longer locked up." Looking to Deck who gave her a deadpanned look she smiled. "No offence." Deckard just tilted his head to the side, as to say none taken.

"Well Kag's once again I'm enjoying the view." Dom said with a smirk as he sat on her couch with Letty at his side who also nodded her head at the comment. Deckard and Luke narrowed their eyes at the two before they heard Kagome laugh. Not her fake one, her true one which made them smile. They watched as she went in to the next room and came back with a tank top and boxers on. Luke looked at the boxers and raised a brow.

"Really, you let Honey make your boxers, brave Kagome brave."

Kagome laughed and gave Luke a hug before flopping down on the couch beside Deckard. Her eyes glancing over Roman, Tej and Ramsey. Who were standing awkwardly by her door. Giving a chuckle she called out. "Come sit, say awhile, I won't bite."

"You do have a wicked bite Kagome."

Kagome turned her head to look at Deckard and smacked him on the shoulder playfully. "Ignore him."

Tej and Ramsey laughed and moved to sit down while Roman shook his head and moved to sit on the chair that was the furthest away from Kagome.

"So what's this job that involves me and Deck?" Kagome asked looking around seeing that only Luke was avoiding her glaze. Turning her head to look at him.  
"Lu what is the job." still getting no reply she started to tense and shift. Whipping her head around to her left side where Deckard sat she saw the look he was giving her. Shaking her head she moved to stand up but was stopped by Deckard who had grabbed her wrist in an attempt to stop her. But she quickly broke out of the grasp. "What is the job?"

"It involves **_Him_** Kage.

Kagome closed her eyes and shook her head, her hand coming up to touch the scar that was on her chest, a flash of pain went thought it. A ghost of the memory of the bullet tearing through her skin. Backing up slightly, she opened her eyes and saw the confused look on everyone but Luke and Deckard's faces. Her head snapped around when she heard her phone ring, running to grab it as she saw that Luke was making a move to grab it as well.

"Hello."

"Kagome. He is coming." Kagome froze and looked at the wall her hand that was grasping the phone was turning white. Her other hand clenching tight enough that her nails where starting to pierce her skin.

"No, why now, why. Its-" Kagome was cut off by Deckard grabbing the phone out of his hands and bringing it to his hear. She was silently thankful that he did that. He would be able to comprehend the situation better then she would be able to at the moment.

"No, I took the phone away from her... Yes I'll keep my eye on her... Really that is your biggest issue about me right know... No don't call the others it will be to crowed... Her brother... No Luke Hobbs... Yes that one... And a crew of drivers from LA are here... Yes the ones who brought me in... No her crew will more than likely get involved in the morning... just don't call the others, fine I'll tell her. Bye Fluffy Butt." With that Deckard hung up the phone. Stuffing it into his pocket he took a look at Kagome and sighed. Wrapping an arm around her waist he brought her in for a hug, so her face was buried in his chest. Her hands came up to clench the front of his shirt. They stayed like that for a few moments before he heard her breathing even out. Leaning over slightly he placed his arm under her legs before lifting up so he was caring her. Intent on putting her in her room.

Once there he placed her on the bed, sighing when he could not remover her hands from his shirt. Sighing once more he moved to lie down beside her.

* * *

Luke stared at Deckards back as he walked in to Kagome's room, sighing he bowed his head and ran a hand along his face.

"What the hell was mini Hobbs issue there?" Roman spoke Tej leaned over and smacked him on the head. Just as Hobbs was about to answer Roman Kagome's landline rang,

"Shouldn't we get that?" Ramsey asked.

"No leave it, it's more than likely one of Kag's crew or Sess calling back. Either way I'm in no mood to deal with either of that." Luke said from his place beside Dom and Letty, his head tilted back so it was resting on the back edge of the couch. After Luke said that the phone stopped ringing, they sighed in relief only for them to tense back up when then answering machine kicked in.

"My caged little bird, I hear your still alive, that Sesshomaru's mini me saved you. Not that I'm surprised, you always had an affinity for living when one tried to kill you. But I had hoped that I would be successful. Oh how I dream of the day that it all changed. Their blood on my hands, your hands. Do you still hear their screams? Are you still unable to pull the trigger when looking one in the face? I bet you are. See that's why the original is always better than the copy, she didn't even freeze when she shot them, their tears didn't faze her. She is a true warrior. Now look at me. I'm rambling, like always. But I'm coming my Kagome, to finish the job, so little bird don't fly out of your cage just yet. Oh and tell that brother of mine to stay out of this, we wouldn't want a repeat of last time he got involved I mean, how many more people can you get to jump in front of you. I'll see you soon."

The answering machine cut off. Everyone started at it unsure of what they should do about the message and how confused they were.

* * *

 **UNKNOWN LOCATION**

A person with long white hair, laughed as he stared at the phone in his hands, feeling hands run along his back to wrap around his front he smiled, and turned to face the person behind him. She had long black hair and blue eyes that sparked with amusement.

"So the pathetic woman couldn't even pick up the phone could she?" The woman spoke in a light voice.

"No but, that doesn't mean she didn't hear the message."

"You're going to finish this correctly this time right"

"Of course now let's stop talking about her, because I want what's right in front of me right now."

With that the man picked the woman up and carried her to the bed to follow through with his promise.

* * *

 **Tokyo, Japan**

 _He was walking the halls to the meeting room, sighing opened the door only to freeze in his spot. He had not expected to see a small Japanese girl sitting in the room with his commanding officer._

 _"Shaw this is Lt. Higurashi of the Japanese Military, shes on lone as long as we need her, which considering the resent murders on base may be awhile. She was sent here because she has knowledge in the way the people were killed. You're to show her around and be her guide. Lt Higurashi this is Lt. Shaw he is at your command and you at his, follow his orders around the base and we won't have a problem. Dismissed the both of you." With that they walked out of the room._

* * *

 _"Call me Kagome."  
"Then call me Deckard"  
"Deck" He looked over at her and saw her smile and shook his head, they were sitting at the bar off base. It was a lively night but it was to be expected most of the people in the bar where let off base for the first time in weeks. Shaking his head he took a sip of his beer hiding a smile as he heard her laugh._

* * *

 _"Kagome!" he shouted at her from across the field as he saw her go down, the sound of the shot still ringing through his head, drawing his side arm he raised it and shot at the figure as he ran to Kagome. He knelt down saw that she had been shot in the chest, he started to panic and qucikly felt for a pulse and let out a sigh or relief when he felt it. Looking up he saw that the person was no longer there._

 _"This is Lt. Shaw I need a med team to my location stat. I am still on base, the airfield, Lt Higurashi is down." tossing his phone to the side he put his hands on her chest to try and stop the bleeding. "Damnit Kagome don't you die on me know."_

 _He sat beside her, starting at her as she lay on the bed machines around her beeping, sighing he placed his head in his hands. Praying to who ever he could that she would make it._

 _"How is she" A voice came from the other side of the room. His head shot up and hand flew to his side where is gun was, only to relax when he saw it was her brother._

 _"Holding on, if she makes it through the night which she will because she is not one to give up, she will be in the clear. I'm just glad i was able to get to her in time."_

 _"hnnn she will wake up but i doubt she will be the same. God knows what that **Man** told her before he shot her." He raised a brow at the venom in her brother voice when he said man. _

_"I take it that you know who shot her then?"_

 _"Yes and if he has any brain left he will know that he cannot hide from me. Deckard Keep an eye on her for as long as you can."_

 _"I will try Sesshomaru."_

* * *

 _They were at the airport she was being called back to Japan, sighing he knew that he would not stay in London long, or the military for that matter, he tensed as she hugged him only for him to relax and hug back after a second. "Be safe Kagome, and call me if you ever need help or a friend." He said as they pulled away giving her a smile and whipping away the tear that fell from her eye. She gave a smile and nodded. "The same goes for you Deck." giving her a nod he watched as she walked away. he stood there in the terminal until he was sure that her plain had left and sighed. He had a man to kill._

Deckard opened his eyes and tried to sit up, only to find that he was being held down, looking over he saw that Kagome still had a tight grip on his shirt turning over he checked to see what time it was. Seeing that it was already 9 am he knew that he needed to get up, sighing he pulled his shirt off and walked in to the main room. Moving to the kitchen he found her coffee pot and moved to make some. Turning around after he plugged the machine in he found that he rest of the team, was still in the room and staring at him. With Letty, Dom and Luke glaring at him. He was slightly confused until he realized that he didn't have a shirt on.

"I didn't take advantaged of her if that's what you are worried about, She wouldn't let go of my shirt."

Seeing that they accepted this answer he moved to pour the coffee. "Coffee anyone?" Seeing only the Torettos and Hobbs nod their heads he poured them a cup as well and left a cup of coffee for Kagome knowing that she would be up in a few. After he gave them their coffee he moved to sit on the couch only to see that there was a message on the machine.

"Who called?"

"They didn't leave a name" Dom said in a tight voice which made Deckard raise a brow, his back still turned to the room he moved to play the recording. His hand froze on stop when he heard the person talking. The coffee in his hand seemed to weigh a lot more than it should, the sound of a cup shattering and a laugh brought him out of his thoughts and turned to look in the kitchen. "Shit" was the first word out of his mouth when he saw that Kagome was the one who dropped the cup and who had also laughed. He stared at her as he saw her eyes harden, adopting the look she had when she was in the force back in England when she knew that she would have to go against who she was.

* * *

Kagome let out a laugh, as the end of the message played, she stopped laughing and looked around and saw that the whole room was staring at her.

"Of course he would call you mini Sesshomaru Deck,"

"Kagome."

"No I'm fine, I'm not a child, although did he really have to call me his, I mean he already as her so why does he need me. And the screams never leave and he knows that. No I'm fine i just need to call Sess and tell him to stop, yep and you guys need to leave as well," Kagome said, as she started to pace the room. Deckard sighed and sat down. Luke closed his eyes, and clenched his fists it would be a cold day in hell if he left his sister fight this by herself. Dom clecnhed is jaw as well. Letty moved to Kagome and pulled her into a hug. She froze for a second before her legs gave out. Letty slowly moved them to sit on the floor while she calmed Kagome down.

They watched as Kagome started to cry in Letty's arms while the older one just stroked her hair and let her cry.

"Wait he said brother, Kagome Sesshomaru, doesn't have a brother." Deckard spoke up after Kagome had stopped crying. She gave a sigh and shifted slightly so she was facing everyone while still in Lettys arms. "Sess had a brother, that's how i met him. It was after Lu went to America that I met Inuyahsa, he was Sess's half-brother" Deckard nodded his head he knew most of how Kagome and Sesshomaru met and now it made sense.

"Wait but you keep saying was, he's not dead we just heard him on the phone." Roman spoke which caused the others to glare at him.

"No you're right but Sess never thought of him as a brother and all hope that he ever would was thrown out the window when, he... Inu... killed them... so in all context he is dead. The person he was when we first met is."

Letty sighed and looked over at Dom. "Kag's why don't you and I kick the men out, for a while so they can find a place to stay Ramsey can go with them if you want it to be just us, besides someone boobs needs to go with them to keep them in check, while you and I have some girl time." Kagome looked over at Letty and smiled.

"Its fine Kags if you just want Letty here I'm more than willing to babysit the guys. They smiled at the sounds coming from the guys and laughed as Roman tried to argue with that.

"Thanks Ramsey."

With a smile Ramsey herded the men out the door, leaving Dom, Luke and Deckard to talk to them quickly. "Kage's I'm going to call Sesshomaru and tell him what's going on. Stay here while we are gone" Deck said pulling her into a hug before leaving. Luke pulled her into a hug to, kissing her forehead he pulled away and walked to the door, turning back he looked at Dom and knew that the man wasn't going to leave, "Dom, I'll tell the others that you're staying here and doing a food run for the girls." Dom nodded his thanks to Luke before he sat down next to the girls.

* * *

They had put a movie on as soon as the others left, Kagome sat in between Dom and Letty, her head resting on Letty's shoulder while her feet rested on Dom's lap.

"You didn't have to stay Dom." Kagome said, Dom looked over at her and placed a hand on her leg and rubbed his thumb along it. Giving a chuckle which caused her to turn her head to look at him. "Well i really didn't want to be around Roman right now and now I have you and Let all to myself." Giving a sly smile which caused both Kagome and Letty to laugh.

"Thanks Dom."

"No problem Kags."


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Do Not Own!

a/n I know that I have been late in updating this, but I finally decided to get up off my lazy ass and do it,  
If you have any questions about the story don't be afraid to PM me.

* * *

Dom looked over at Kagome who was leaning against Letty's shoulder, her legs were stretched across his lap. With a small smile he started to rub his thumb back and forth where he hand his hand.

Letty seeing this raised her eyebrow at him with a smirk and a shake of her head, she ran her fingers through Kagome's hair. Smiling at the fact that she snuggled deeper into their touch. After a few moments Dom moved Kagome's off of his lap and stood up, moving into the kitchen to grab a Corona. When he headed back in the living room he raised a brow at the sight before him. Kagome was on Letty's lap, hands in her hair with their lips locked. Just as he was about to say something the door opened and Roman and the others came in, freezing at the sight before them, all turning to look at Dom.

Kagome and Letty pulled apart at the sound of the door opening, looking at the people who had entered the house. Letty laughed as she saw them look at Dom with concern and shook her head before giving a quick kiss and gently moving Kagome off of her so she could stand up. Realizing what Letty was planning to do, Dom smirked and took a sip of his beer and let her come to him. Kissing her back when she placed her lips on his. When they pulled apart both Letty and Dom gave an amused look. When they saw the look of confusion on everyone but Hobbs and Shaw's face. Hobbs had a look that was torn between amused and frustrated, while Shaw just looked amused to no end.

With a shake of his head Deckard moved passed the stunned people in front of him, patting Hobbs on the shoulder as he passed him. sitting down on the couch beside Kagome he reached over and plucked the beer from her hand and took a sip of it causing her to raise her eyebrow to which he shrugged, causing Kagome to laugh and toss her legs across his lap.

"Damn girl I didn't know you swung that way" Tej said breaking the silence after a few moments, causing both Letty and Kagome look at him.

"Which one are you talking to Tej?" Letty asked from where she stood next to Dom. "Both" Tej responded as he sat down on the couch across from Kagome and Deckard. Causing them to laugh, and shake their heads at Tej, both somewhat glad that it had not been Roman that had broken the silence.

After they had calmed down they sat in a happy silence for a few moments before there was a knock on the door. Kagome sighed and passed her beer over to Deckard and swung her leg off his lap and stood up, stretching in the process, walking over to the door and opening it. Seeing who it was she gave a laugh and jumped at the person, causing them to catch her in the arms as she hugged them. As she was put down she smiled and dragged the person in. Closing the door she turned towards everyone and smiled.

"This is my other brother, Sesshomaru."

* * *

They sat in silence, Kagome busied herself by making tea for Sessomaru. Before pausing "AH" she shouted causing everyone to look at her in concern only to see her walk over to the closet by the door. Opening it she moved her coats to the side before leaning down to pick up what she had been looking for. turning around they saw her with an old looking bottle. giving her a confused look she ingnored them as she walked back to the kitchen and took to glasses out of the coubrd.

Walking back over to the others she stood beside Sesshomaru and passed him a glass to which he took with a raised brow, giving him a sly smile she opened the bottle and poured some of the contents into his glass, and in her own as well. Realizing that it was a Yōkaisake he raised his brow as he drank it. Only to freeze as she laughed.

Kagome tossed back the shot and grinned madly at him, she knew he would recognize the taste of the drink. flopping down on the arm of the couch that sat across from him. "You still have that?" Sessohmaru asked  
"Of course its perfectly good Sake, why would I have gotten rid of it?"  
"Hn,"  
"Oh you mean because it was a wedding gift right, well I mean its still really good Sake do you know how hard this shit is to find anymore, just because the wedding was cancelled doesn't mean i'm going to throw it out. I save it for you or when I need something strong then the normal stuff." Kagome said with a shrug.  
"Hn."

The room was quite for a moment before Kagomes words had sunk in to them. Sesshomaru's eyes showed amusement as he knew Kagomes guests were starting to realize what she said. "WHAT!" Hobbs shouted standing up he moved to stand in front of Kagome, who looked up at him with a bored expression. "YOU WERE ENGAGED WHEN WAS THIS, TO WHO?" Kagome leaned around Hobbs to look at Sesshomaru and raised a brow at him mockingly. When he saw her glaze he narrowed his eyes at her. "This Sesshomaru will not be brought in to such trivial matters Miko." Sesshomaru reached for the Sake bottle that she had put on the table in front of him.  
"So does that mean you want the ring back?" He froze and looked up at her and growled. "SESSHOMARU!" Hobbs shouted before rounding on him, seeing his frozen form he turned back to Kagome who was smiling at him. Sighing he shook his head. "Nice one Kagome, think you caused Hobbs to nearly have a heart attack, and I think you broke Sesshomaru." Deckard said as he pushed Kagome off the arm of the chair. Looking up at Hobbs he decided to end the joke. "She's joking, Hobbs she wasn't engaged to Sesshomaru, the Sake was a gift from his mother when she heard about Kagome being in the hospital."

Kagome started to laugh from her place on the floor. "Oh, God Lu you should have seen you face. and Sess that was pay back. Next time you leave me alone with your mother i'll do something worse."

"Is anyone else lost at what just happened?" Tej asked from his place beside Ramsey and looked at the other members of his crew and as that they where just as lost at what happened as he was.

"Well that aside its nice to see you again Sesshomaru" Hobbs said as he walked back to sit down. "Hn"

Kagome sat up and rested her back on the couch and looked at Sesshomaru. "So Sessy why are you here?" Sesshomaru reached into his jacket and pulled out an envelope and placed it on the table. "This arrived this morning addressed to you along with these." he reached back into his jacket and placed three pictures on the table. Kagome slowly reached out to grab them, taking a look at the picture first she froze all of them were of her in her apartment. One showed her in the process of stripping her shirt off. The second was of her walking around with her boxers on. And third was of her sleeping with someone standing over her. Feeling the photos being taken out of her hands she moved on to the envelope. Slowly opening she pulled out a piece of paper with her name on it in red ink; she retracted her hand as if it were burned on contact and watched it fall to the ground. Sesshomaru growled when he saw her react.

"Oh relax I mean it's not like you got black sand or the black spot." Roman said, ignoring the looks that everyone gave him

"No it may not be what Pirates used to get, but the threat is still clear. You do not write one's name in red ink unless you are threatening them." Hobbs said as he walked over to the letter and picked it up

" That's not blood Lu" Kagome said in a sullen tone, Hobbs looked over at Sesshomaru to conform what Kagome said, seeing the man nod he then looked back down at the letter.

"I'll send it out for analysis" Hobbs said as he moved to get a zip lock bag from the kitchen.

"That will not be necessary Luke" Hobbs turned to look at Sesshomaru and raised a brow at him, narrowing his eyes as the man refused to continue on why sending it out would not be needed.

"It's **_His_** blood Lu or **_Hers_** "

"It's both their blood Kagome."


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER: DO NOT OWN**

 **A/N: not proofed**

* * *

They sat for a moment, letting what had been said sink in to the rest of the people in the room. The silence soon broken by Dom. "So who's blood?" He watched as Deckard moved to pick up the letter and read it. Waiting for someone to answer him. "Inuyahsa's and the **_Original_** " Kagome answered him. Causing him to raise a brow at the venom in her voice at the last name. Sesshomaru closed his eyes and pinched his brow in frustration.

"You need to let-"  
"Don't you dare tell me what I to let go, _M'lord._ You of all people do not get to tell me what I need to let go. Five years I had to live with it. You had _so much more_ time to, and you still didn't." Kagome spat at Sesshomaru and smiled cynically when she saw that her subtle jabs that only he would know hit him. The others watched the two in silence, all could see that the two need to settle this without interference.

Sesshomaru's eyes snapped open at her jab, eyes narrowing and flashing with power that he knew she would recognize. "This Sesshomaru has every right to tell you what to do _Miko._ You are under This Ones protection. Part of This Ones pack, This Ones heir. And until these _ants_ are stepped on and crushed you will do well to remember so."  
"All well and good, _Fluffy,_ but who are you to tell me what I can feel or not. Remember the last time someone tried? I'm sure your not that _old_ yet. But you know what they say, old age makes you go senile. Do I need to take you out back and put you down? Like all good owners do when the time comes? But all these _Ants_ are _Dogs_ that are mine to crush. You just keep your pretty little hands out of it."

The others watched as Kagomes jabs got worse and they could tell from the look on Sesshomarus face that he was becoming furious.

"You do not own This One-"  
"And you do not own me-"  
" This One understands that your want to crush them but, you will be-"

Kagome stood up and threw her glass at the wall behind Sesshomaru. The others moved back at her outburst. Luke tried to move forwards but Deckard grabbed his shoulder and shook his head when Hobbs looked back at him. The others noticed that Sesshomaru did not flinch at the outburst. He just remained as chilled as he had been when they started.

"You understand? How can you understand my want? You could never comprehend my want!Your child is still alive! Its not a want it's a FUCKING need to crush them! What they... He took from me I can never get back! MY SON! MY FUCKING SON. YOU GOD DAMN DOG! He didn't take Rin from you! If you don't step back from this, I will call your mother into this. You might out rank me _Alpha._ But you will never out rank a mother that _is out_ for blood. You will do well to remember what your mother did when she was out for blood." They could see the tears starting to fall from Kagomes eyes. They had not known that she had a son, and from the way Sesshomaru's head snapped and eyes widening he did not either. They looked over at Hobbs and saw the look of confusion on his face and knew that he had no idea either

"Shippo? How was I not aware."  
"Because I never told you. Rin doesn't know either."  
Sesshomaru stood up and walked over to Kagome and placed a hand on her cheek whipping away her tears with his thumb. "When."  
"After it started. Before the gun to me. Ship was the first one he killed," He pulled her in for a hug and let her feel the comforting growl that he was omitting silently. Luke ran the name Shippo through his head and his widened. "Shippo? You mean the kid who tired to steal from you? The tiny red head?" Kagome pulled away from Sesshomaru and nodded. "Yeah, I adopted him after that." Looking at Dom and Letty she gave a small laugh.

"I wasn't playing when I said most of the people I'm friends with tried to kill me or one of our other friends. Shippo tried to steal from me. Inuyasha tired to kill me in the beginning because he thought I was someone he thought was dead, though I guess that should have been a warning. Sess here tired to kill me and Inuyasha. Our late friend Songo tired to kill Inuyasha. Miroku kidnapped me, Kane thought I ripped him off and came after Lu and I, Honey is just crazy. Jane well she just tries to kill anyone she deems unfit to breathe, most of us have been seen on that list. Will tired to take Kane out during a race. And Deck here just got added to the list with Lu and you guys and visa versa." Kagome said with a shrug. Before she went to get herself another glass. But seeing how Sesshomaru still had his she just took his.

The others stared at her in shock. "You girl are crazy." Kagome smiled at Tej "That's what they tell me." Turning back to Sesshomaru she placed a hand on his arm. "Sorry about the dog thing, and bringing your mother into the argument. I would never call her in. She's worse then I am."  
"This Sesshomaru also apologizes." Kagome raised her brow at him before passing him his glass back to fill it again. "Really your back to third person, and there I thought you were finished with that"

After Kagome had cleaned up the glass and through out the letter and pictures, as well as giving everyone a beer. Sesshomaru and her sticking to the sake. "Yo why are you two hogging the sake?" Roman asked trying to grab the bottle from Kagome. Who surprised him by grabbing it faster then he thought she could move. "Because this shit will kill an uneducated drinker. This shit is like older then old."

Sesshomaru looked at Kagome with a raised brow, sending Roman a lingering look he spoke "if he dies Miko I'm not saving him."

"Never asked you to save the big mouth, he can live his life with the squirrels ."

Tej spit out his drink and laughed, Dom and Letty chuckled remembering the comment from when they drove off the plane. Ramsey, Deckard and Luke looked amused but confused at the comment. While Roman looked pissed.

"Squirrels?" Ramsey asked. Tej taking a breather decided to tell her the story. "So when we 'rescued' you the only way we could get to that rode was by air. So we drove off a plane and used parachutes to help us. Rome here got cold feet. Luckily I had already foreseen this and had a remote control instilled to his Shoot. So when he refused I pulled it by remote. He got stuck in a tree and Kagome here told everyone that 'Brian your boy is making friends with the squirrels' then she goes and complained the whole time that she wanted to be the one doing Brian's job. Scared the shit out of me when she took the remote to blow the door of the bus to." The others not have heard the last part looked at Kagome in amusement. Who just shrugged and smiled "Why do you think I was so excited to be giving the 'Deckard' job at the party?"

They all looked at her in amusement.

Kagome leaned back in her spot beside Letty and Dom, letting herself enjoy the moment of peace before shit got real.

After Sesshomaru left, Kagome offered her guest rooms to the crew, who looked at her in confusion seeing how she lived in a two bedroom apartment. "Guys I own the apartments beside me. Each having two bed rooms. Luke, Deck take the one on the left." She said tossing them the keys to said apartment. Ushering them out the door before the could refuse "Oh and there's food in the fridge, Hunny likes to keep it stocked" she gave a laugh when she heard Luke curse. Turning to Tej and Ramsey she gave the keys to the other apartment to them, "You, Tej and Roman can have the one on the right, fridge has food and it also has a pull out couch you can tie Roman to." She watched as Tej pulled Roman out with Ramsey following with a good by she promised them breakfast when she woke up.

Turning around she looked at the two left in the apartment with her.


End file.
